Le Dernier Jour de sa Vie
by Real7Moon
Summary: Des rumeurs courent comme quoi l'Instant Panda va disparaître. Et si Mathieu avait dit vrai ? Comment se passerait la dernière journée de vie de notre Maître Panda adoré ?


Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Je viens avec un joli One Shot sur Maître Panda. Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur SLG et je suis contente d'avoir enfin écrit sur cet univers. Je ne vous demande pas votre indulgence mais si vous n'avez pas apprécié, il serait gentil de laisser un commentaire assez détaillé. Je veux m'améliorer au maximum donc ça ne serait pas de refus ^^.

J'ai eu l'idée après avoir lu le compte-rendu sur les Geek Faëries de la Mandragore de Nantes (allez le lire, il est bien raconté !).

Je voudrais également remercier Aradan, Antoine et Nolwenn pour m'avoir encouragé:3 Keur sur vous !

 **Disclaimer: Bien. Je m'adresse maintenant à Mathieu Sommet. Alors, tout d'abord si par un Énorme hasard ( aussi grand que ma planète ), vous vous êtes retrouvé ici, eh bien Bonjour ! Vos précieuses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que votre univers et si jamais cette Fanfiction vous dérange, je me ferais une Grande joie de la retirer malgré mes heures de travail dessus \0/ ( et j'ai aussi la fâcheuse tendance de vouvoyer les inconnus ^^ ).**

Maintenant je m'adresse à vous, Fangirls (ou Fanboys :3) ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et des Arc-en-ciels !

C'était une journée normale pour la famille Sommet. Normale ? Vous y croyez ? Moi non. Ne soyez pas si naïfs enfin ! Bref. Reprenons. Maître Panda était posté contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, observant d'un air pensif la rue d'en face. Mathieu n'avait pas l'air dans son état habituel. Il ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus dès le matin ou même lancé de regards agacés en prenant son café. En effet, leur Créateur était assez tendu le matin et détestait voir ces espèces de pâles copies de son propre corps. Sans doute voulait-il oublier qu'il était... Disons différent. Enfin bref, rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu, ce qui intriguait grandement le Panda. Il l'avait minutieusement observé durant son "Instant Café" et s'était rendu compte qu'il était beaucoup moins agressif- voire pas du tout- envers les autres personnalités. Mathieu avait même arboré un air grave lorsqu'il était apparu dans la cuisine. Il s'était contenté d'arquer un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules puis se diriger vers son plan de Bambou qui était sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mathieu avait soudainement avalé de travers - et par conséquent craché son café - puis avait regardé Maître Panda qui le toisait d'un air inquiet.

\- **Tout va bien, mec ?** , avait-il demandé.

\- **Euh je... Oui. Hum... Maître Panda ? Il- il faut qu'on parle.**

Ledit Panda avait hoché la tête, toujours abasourdi par le comportement du Présentateur. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi hésitant. Ce dernier s'était précipité dans sa chambre, emportant le restant de son café avec lui. Le Patron avait choisi ce moment pour faire son entrée.

\- **Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a, le Gamin ? Il est en manque ?**

Il avait ricané suite à son allusion dénuée d'humour - Soyons honnêtes, il n'est pas drôle - et s'était affalé sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui un instant plus tôt. Le chanteur de SLG avait levé les yeux au ciel, réprimant un sourire amusé. Bien qu'habitué aux remarques de ce genre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le Patron ridicule.

\- **Je sais pas** , avait-il enfin répondu, captant l'attention du Criminel. **Il est bizarre ce matin.**

\- **Ce n'est pas la première fois...** , avait murmuré le Patron d'un air grave.

\- **C'est-à-dire ?**

\- **Il doit sûrement avoir envie de mater du porno** , avait tenté l'homme tout de noir vêtu. **Tu sais, lui et sa libido débordant-**

\- **Oui, je vois** , avait sèchement coupé le Panda, appréciant peu qu'on lui parle de pornographie dès dix heures du matin, surtout quand le principal sujet était son Créateur.

Le Patron l'avait gratifié d'un sourire carnassier avant de se diriger d'une démarche gracieuse vers la machine à café. Malgré son visage impassible, le Panda avait bel et bien remarqué l'intérêt soudain du Patron concernant Mathieu. Il avait décidé de ne pas relever, sachant que le Débauché allait lui crier dessus. ‹‹ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, la peluche ». Il connaissait par cœur son "colocataire".

Le Geek était ensuite survenu devant la porte, se frottant vivement les yeux. Les plus vieux avaient eu une moue moqueuse en apercevant le T-shirt Captain America enfilé à l'envers.

\- **'Lut** , avait salué le Gamer en bâillant.

Les deux personnalités avaient fait un signe de la main en guise de réponse. La sombre personnalité avait quitté la pièce, ayant toujours un air pensif peint sur le visage. Le Panda s'était donc tourné vers le Geek et avait observé d'un air son attitude quelque peu détachée avec amusement.

\- **Tu as encore passé ta nuit devant** _ **League Of Legends**_ ?

Le Geek avait enfin daigné à prêter plus d'attention à ce qui l'entourait et avait avisé un moment l'ursidé avant de lui sourire.

\- **Non.** _ **Skyrim**_ **. J'ai quasiment fini l'acte III. Il me reste deux quêtes à finir, sachant que la dernière est la chasse au Dragon** , avait-il débité, les yeux brillants. **Bientôt, je dirais adieu une nouvelle fois à Bordeciel.**

Le Panda avait souri en écoutant le récit empli de passion du Geek. Celui-ci était vraiment un Pro Gamer lorsqu'il le voulait, bien qu'il ne valait pas Mathieu, d'après les dires de ce dernier.

\- **Tu as joué combien de fois, donc** ?, avait-il demandé, interpellé par le « Une nouvelle fois ».  
\- **Bientôt cinq fois ! J'adore ce jeu !**  
\- **Je n'en doute pas...** , avait murmuré Maître Panda.

Heureux d'avoir pu raconter sa progression dans son jeu-vidéo préféré à quelqu'un, le Geek s'était préparé un chocolat, ne quittant son sourire qui avait fleuri suite à la discussion. L'homme au kigurumi songea qu'il aimait parlé au Gamin, bien qu'ils ne provenaient pas vraiment du même monde. Façon de parler. Réalisant que son petit déjeuner avait été englouti depuis belle lurette, il s'était décidé de remonter dans sa chambre avant de se rappeler que son Créateur voulait lui parler. L'inquiétude était revenue à grands pas, rongeant son estomac pourtant plein. C'est avec précaution qu'il avait poussé la porte de la chambre du Présentateur. Ses yeux avaient dévié vers le bureau rempli de feuilles blanches. Il s'en était approché, poussé par la curiosité, oubliant sa priorité qu'était de chercher Mathieu. Un titre énorme avait attiré son attention. « Saison 6 ». Il avait haussé un sourcil puis avait ri doucement à la vue du Comic Sans MS. Mathieu voulait-il lui parlé à propos de la saison 6 ? Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait une sorte de réunion commune ? Il allait baissé son regard vers le texte surligné en masse lorsque son Créateur entra brusquement, lui faisant lâcher le papier.

\- **Ce n'est pas bien de se spoiler, Panda !**  
\- **En effet. La curiosité est un pêché** , rit-il en retour.

Un silence s'était abattu tandis que l'originel et sa personnalité s'étaient dévisagés. L'un était plutôt tendu et l'autre confiant et à la fois stressé. Le Panda l'avait gratifié d'un sourire encourageant. Cependant Mathieu avait eu l'air hésitant. Il s'était tortillé les doigts, semblant être plongé dans un profond malaise. Maître Panda avait presque pu voir ses méninges le travailler. Mathieu s'était assis sur le bord de son lit puis s'était pris la tête entre ses mains. Le Panda n'avait osé bougé, attendant une quelconque parole de sa part. Puis son Créateur avait enfin relevé ses yeux vers lui, le fixant avec une lueur de détermination.

\- **Panda. SLG a constamment besoin de renouveau... Pour ne pas que l'émission ne s'essouffle de trop. Tu comprends...**

Incertain d'avoir bien compris, son interlocuteur avait seulement haussé un sourcil. Il avait feint, ne voulant comprendre. Il avait confiance en Mathieu. Peut-être un peu de trop.

\- **C'est pourquoi dans la saison six, tu n'apparais pas... Arf, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver deux ans en arrière...**

Le stress du Panda s'était vite remplacé par une douleur aiguë, quasi-insupportable. Pourquoi voulait-il le viré ? Ce n'était pas possible... Les fans l'adoraient. Non, son Créateur devait sûrement plaisanter.

\- **Tu- tu veux me virer ?** , avait murmuré l'ursidé.  
\- **Honnêtement. Oui.**  
\- **Mais... Pourquoi ? Ma rubrique fonctionne très bien ! Je ne comprends pas...** , avait dit le Panda, soudainement perdu.  
\- **Tu sais... Je n'avais prévu de supprimer la Science Infuse il y a deux ans** , avait avoué le Présentateur. **Je me suis seulement rendu compte que la rubrique du Prof n'avait plus de succès et j'ai été forcé de l'enlever. Lui avec... Et je préfère que tu partes avant que l'Instant Panda soit dénué d'intérêt.**

L'homme au kigurumi avait tenté de réprimer ses larmes. Alors il allait partir. Définitivement. Un sentiment d'injustice l'avait envahi. Son cœur avait cogné violemment contre sa cage thoracique.

\- **Et les autres ? Pourquoi restent-ils ? C'est vrai, pourquoi je pars ? Le monde est bien ingrat finalement... Toujours à demander du nouveau, encore et encore, ne pouvant se contenter de ce qu'il a. Sans se soucier du principal concerné...**  
\- **Écoute... C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Les autres, ce n'est pas pareil... Et qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Partir de ton gré ou être forcé de partir ?**

Le chanteur avait avisé son Créateur, le regardant avec une douleur profonde dans ses yeux. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs détourné le regard, ne voulant affronter ces yeux bleus empli de souffrance. D'un point de vue, Mathieu avait raison. N'était-ce pas mieux de partir en laissant sa gloire dignement derrière lui ? Plutôt que d'être forcé de disparaître ? Quelque part, il se sentait touché par la démarche de Mathieu. Il se demandait aussi, qu'est-ce que cela faisait de disparaître ? Était-ce comme la mort ?

Maître Panda s'était ensuite détourné, sans répondre. En revanche, il avait eu le temps d'entendre « Je te laisse jusqu'à demain ».  
Il lui restait à présent moins de vingt-quatre heures pour faire ses adieux et de profiter de sa liberté. Il soupira, regardant inlassablement les passants dévalant dans la rue, sûrement pressés. A présent, il ne savait quoi faire. Comment formuler ses adieux. Et son espèce ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Son départ allait affecté non seulement la plupart des fans mais en plus, son espèce protégée. Et bien sûr, Mathieu n'y avait pas pensé. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il ne voulait pas disparaître. Il ne voulait pas... Mourir. Il se rappela ensuite qu'il lui restait seulement vingt quatre heures à profiter pleinement de sa vie. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Une vie. Que valait sa vie au final ?

 **-T'as l'air bien préoccupé, Gamin, dit une voix guttural.**

L'ursidé sursauta en entendant la voix si caractéristique du Patron. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque affolant. Il releva ses yeux de glace vers la sombre personnalité qui attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part. Ce qui étonnait fortement notre chanteur préféré. Habituellement, le Criminel ne se serait même pas épanché sur son introspection. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant par où commencer. Le Patron s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre, obligeant le Panda à lever les yeux. Malgré les lunettes sombres qui camouflaient les prunelles du Débauché, l'Ursidé pouvait aisément sentir un regard insistant sur sa personne. Il soupira avant de raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les poings du Boss se serraient au fur et à mesure que le Panda déroulait le cours de son récit. Si bien que l'homme au kigurumi s'interrompit et interrogea du regard son interlocuteur. Le Patron l'incita tout de même à continuer d'un hochement de tête, bien que le fait d'entendre les faits passés sembalit lui coûter énormément.

 **\- Et à présent, il me reste moins de vingt-quatre heures…, termina le Panda sombrement.**

Le Patron se surprit à ressentir de l'empathie pour son compère. Il semblait si fragile, si frêle devant lui, assis devant la fenêtre, la tête baissée. Pourquoi Mathieu avait décidé que ce soit le chanteur qui s'en aille? S'il y avait quelqu'un qui devait se barrer, ça ne devait pas être la peluche. Les méninges de la sombre personnalité se mirent en marche, cherchant un moyen de dissuader leur Créateur.

\- **Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Gamin !**  
 **\- Inutile d'insister, Mathieu ne changera pas d'avis. Il a été très clair là-dessus.  
**  
Le Criminel fronça les sourcils. Comment le Panda pouvait-il aussi facilement baisser les bras ? Il avait énormément d'atouts et les fans ne semblaient pas être prêts à s'en lasser. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Il entendit vaguement la voix de l'Ursidé qui lui quémanda de sortir. Il s'exécuta, retenant les mots blessants qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Habituellement, le sexe était sa principale préoccupation. Le Patron avait cependant un pré sentiment. Comme si sa famille était menacée. Une sorte d'instinct, sans doute. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient sa seule famille à présent.

Mathieu bossait sérieusement dans son bureau sur la saison six, accompagné de son acolyte – appelé communément Péon – Alex Tromso. Ils étaient penchés sur leur ordinateur respectif, des tasses éparpillées partout sur leur bureau. Ils finalisaient tout juste le trailer de la nouvelle saison et ils en étaient même plutôt fiers. Alex se tassa dans sa chaise puis toisa son « patron ». Ce dernier n'avait pas de cernes, contrairement à lui et semblait même en pleine forme malgré les successions de nuits blanches. Le visage du plus petit – en terme de taille, bien entendu – rayonnait. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de travailler comme un taré sur les épisodes de SLG, quitte à passer sa nuit sur son écran.

 **\- Vas te reposer, Alex. T'en as besoin.**

C'est avec un sourire gratifiant que le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise pour aller s'écrouler sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le confort qu'offrait le meuble noir et somnola paisiblement. Seul le tapotement un peu brusque des doigts de Mathieu qui s'acharnaient sur le clavier le dérangeait quelque peu.

Il entendit des pas lourds se rapprocher du bureau mais n'y accorda aucune attention. Il était si fatigué…

Un claquement de porte retentit dans le salon qui faisait office de bureau. Mathieu se retourna lentement à l'aide de sa chaise de bureau, dévisageant le nouveau venu.

Un homme vêtu de noir se tenait au pied de la porte, une cigarette tenue par le bout des doigts de sa main gauche et arborant des lunettes sombres, si sombres que l'on ne voyait pas ses yeux. Ni même le regard tueur qui brûlait dans ses iris de glace.

\- Patron, tonna la voix de Mathieu, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger quand je bosse ! Surtout quand il y a du monde.

Il désigna Alex du menton. Mais le Patron ne se démonta guère et s'avança vers son Créateur, les poings serrés. A la grande surprise de Mathieu, il s'agenouilla devant lui, ne posant qu'une jambe à terre. Mathieu leva un sourcil et toisa sa personnalité qui agissait bizarrement.

 **\- Pourquoi le Panda ?**

 **\- P-pardon ?**

 **\- Pourquoi la peluche, le Charles Trenet du pauvre, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas… Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi pas** _ **moi,**_ **Gamin ?**

 **\- Tu connais déjà la réponse,** dit froidement le Présentateur.

 **\- Pourquoi t'es obligé de le faire partir, hein ?,** s'énerva le Psychopathe. **Tu veux vraiment répéter l'erreur que tu as faite il y a trois ans ?**

 **\- Ce n'était pas une erreur. Et la disparition du Panda non plus.**

Le Hippie en plein bad trip s'était décidé de parler à quelqu'un, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à son Créateur mais en entendant les cris provenant du salon, il avait vite rebroussé chemin.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'était souvenu de l'état du Panda rapporté par le Geek. Le Camé s'était alors dirigé vers la chambre de l'Ursidé, voulant lui remonter le moral. Peut-être que l'animal voulait essayé un peu de son anti-dépresseur que tout le monde appelait « drogue ».

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte de Maître Panda et le découvrit assit à sa fenêtre, regardant mornement la rue d'en face.

 **\- Ça va Gros ? Ce sont les bambous de l'espace qui te rendent comme ça ?**

Le Panda se retourna et sourit à la vue du Hippie qui était dans un piètre état. Son sourire se fana bien vite en repensant aux paroles de son Créateur. Non, ça n'allait pas. Et pas à cause des bambous de l'espace. Merde, il allait crevé ! Ou disparaître. Enfin, peu importe. Il ne serait plus de ce monde dans tous les cas. Il regarda le Hippie s'avancer puis s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, regardant lui aussi ce qu'il y avait au travers.

 **\- Hippie. Que penses-tu de la mort ?**

 **\- Je sais pas. Moi je suis déjà au paradis des licornes Gros !**

 **\- Si tu le dis…**

Voyant que ce sujet avait l'air important pour son ami, le Hippie se remua un peu la cervelle pour tenter d'avoir une réponse.

 **\- J'pense qu'on reste, même après la mort. Car il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous garder dans notre cœur. Et les baleines volantes ! C'est important, les baleines volantes !**

Le Hippie se tut tandis que son confrère hocha la tête, assimilant les paroles du drogué. Malgré son délire, le début de sa phrase restait belle et assez cohérente. Du moins, pour les désespérés. Comme lui.

Il soupira puis posa sa tête entre les paumes de ses mains. Le Hippie resta silencieux, à part lorsqu'il qu'il criait des phrases sans aucun sens dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un traverser la rue. Ou lorsqu'il lui proposa un peu de sa came.

Le pacifiste ne resta pas bien longtemps et se dirigea on ne sait où pour « faire le plein » dans son corps.¹

Le temps défilait à une vitesse folle et le Panda passait la plupart du temps à chanter ou à fredonner des anciens Instants Panda avec un brin de nostalgie. Il ne descendit même pas pour manger un morceau, préférant exercer au maximum sa passion. De toute manière, manger n'était qu'un luxe à ses yeux.

Le Patron fixa dangereusement son créateur, prêt à user de ses mains pour défigurer son joli minois qui faisait tant chavirer les petites Fangirls ( et Fanboys). Oh oui qu'il rêvait de le détruire, lui et son égoïsme. Comment avait pu t-il devenir aussi… Aussi mauvais ? Ses personnalités faisaient office de décor à ses yeux ? Sans doute.

 **\- Le Panda n'est pas une erreur. Tout comme nous tous.**

 **\- Vous êtes** ** _tous_** **une erreur,** ricana la voix du Présentateur.

\- **T'es vraiment qu'une enflure. J'vais te baiser Gamin, tu m'entends ?!**

 **\- Essaye toujours.**

Mathieu avait dit cela calmement, avec une once de provocation dans la voix, défiant le Patron aveuglement.

Les jointures des poings de ce dernier devinrent blanches, sa mâchoire se contracta violemment. Il était prêt à sauter sur son Créateur, peu importe les conséquences. Peu importe qu'ils aient été enfermés dans cet asile. Il voulait être libre.

Il reçut un coup dans la tête puis s'écroula par terre, ne réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ouvrit le plus doucement possible les yeux et vit Mathieu debout, arborant un sourire en coin. Ce dernier enjamba allégrement le Patron, écrasant certaines parties de son corps avec ses pieds.

Alex qui somnolait auparavant, regardait avec une certaine peur non-dissimulée son boss qui possédait une certaine forme de puissance en cet instant. Il n'osa intervenir, de peur de finir comme le Patron.

 **\- Si tu tiens tant au Panda, tu n'as qu'à le rejoindre,** chuchota Mathieu au creux de l'oreille du Criminel.

Il fit signe à Alex de sortir du salon et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce promptement. Sommet faisait vraiment peur parfois.

Le Patron s'était relevé après le départ de Mathieu puis s'était empressé de rejoindre le Panda dans sa chambre. Il avait peur que son état se soit dégradé encore plus. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et fut surpris de voir le Panda dormir. Cette histoire l'avait sûrement exténué.

La sombre personnalité sortit alors du lieu de vie du chanteur puis décida de quitter l'appartement, voulant être le plus loin possible de son Créateur. Un bon bordel. Rien de mieux pour le ravitailler.

Le Panda se réveilla au son d'une voix rauque et des mains qui le secouait prestement.

Il papillonna des yeux et se surprit à être heureux à la vue du Patron.

 **\- Gamin. J'voudrais pas te presser mais t'as beaucoup dormi. L'équivalent d'une matinée.**

 _ **-**_ **Quoi ? Mais… J'ai dormi combien de temps ?**

 **\- Environ… dix-sept heures.**

L'Ursidé se leva brusquement, faisant trébucher le Patron à ses côtés. Il n'avait que vingt-quatre heures de vie et il dormait ? Mais que lui était passer par l'occipital ? Il se mit à paniquer, craignant disparaître à tout moment. La voix du Patron le tira de son épouvante.

 **\- Eh calme toi Gamin !**

 **\- Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Je vais disparaître ! Je vais crever !**

Le Patron posa ses mains sur les épaules pelucheuses du chanteur, tentant de le calmer un peu. Il l'entraîna dans le salon de force par le bras, ignorant les protestations du jeune homme.

Il fut cependant ému par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les personnalités ainsi que Mathieu se tenaient debout dans le salon, un gâteau à son effigie trônait sur la table à manger.

Le Geek s'avança vers le Panda et lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur de Maître Panda se serra, attaquant vivement son organe vital.

 **\- Je t'aime Panda… Tu vas me manquer !**

Ledit Panda n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre et s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Bientôt chacun le rejoignit, autour de la table, dégustant le gâteau fait en son honneur avec un arrière goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Avant le moment fatidique, le Hippie lui répéta ses paroles dites la veille avant de l'enserrer d chaleureusement dans ses bras. Le Panda sentit à peine l'odeur de la drogue émanant du corps du camé tant le bonheur était intense.

Enfin, le Patron s'avança dans sa démarche galante. Une classe inégalable que lui seul possédait. Et cette classe lui manquerait. Mais ce qui lui manquerait le plus, c'est ce dont il avait fait preuve la veille. Une preuve d'humanité, de moral. L'homme vêtu de noir retira ses lunettes et accrocha le regard étonné du Panda.

\- **Honnêtement Gamin, j'ai jamais vu un Panda pousser la chansonnette aussi bien,** fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Au moins, avec le Patron, il n'avait pas le droit à des paroles gnangantes et cela lui allait parfaitement.

Etrangement, Mathieu et Alex – étalé sur le canapé en compagnie de Wifi- restaient à l'écart, ne s'approchant pas de la personnalité condamnée.

Le gâteau n'était plus, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Après avoir respirer un grand coup, le Panda s'avança vers Mathieu, un air d'appréhension peint sur le visage.

Son Créateur avait une lueur bienveillante dans le regard, ce qui rassura un peu l'Ursidé qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

 **\- Bon eh bien…,** hésita le Panda, **au revoir Mathieu.**

Il ouvrit les bras, dans l'espoir d'avoir une petite marque d'affection de la part de son Créateur.

Mathieu sourit sournoisement puis passa sa main dans son dos. Il ressorti un calibre 40 de sa poche arrière et braqua l'arme sur le Panda, ayant un air déterminé sur ses traits.

 **\- Mathieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** , hurla le Geek de sa voix fluette.

Un coup de feu retentit dans l'appartement Sommet. Mathieu jeta l'arme et regarda d'un air glacial ses personnalités puis se tourna vers Alex qui était resté stoïque sur le canapé, retenu par Wifi qui avait planté ses griffes dans son jean.

 **\- Alex, débarrasse-toi du corps. Je me charge du kigurumi.**

Le Péon effectua la tâche ordonnée par son boss et remarqua quelque chose avant de saisir le corps qui ressemblait à celui de Mathieu.

 **\- Au fait, sympa ton tatouage.**

¹: Le premier qui a pensé un truc pervers se verra mourir brûlé au bûché ! Bande de pervers (Keur sur vous 3).

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette Fanfiction. Il y a sans doute quelques petites fautes qui traînent par ci, par là.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ou à partager, tout ce que vous voulez :3.

Je vous souhaite des licornes volantes,

TheMuggleOfMidnight.


End file.
